paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategic Assault Trooper
Background . Notice the standard armored vest of armorweave & beskar armor reinforced with visible durasteel plates.]] The Strategic Assault Trooper (SAT) is a Agoge-style born & raised superhuman through Project New Born. Considered super soldiers, Strategic Assault Troopers are on-par with Clone Troopers in terms of abilities, yet were free from the accelerated aging, predictability of the clones, and risk of targeted biological warfare against the clones' genetics. Strategic Assault Troopers are personally trained by Aristocratic High Guard, from early childhood through completion of their training. SAT soldiers are used as shock troops, heavy infantry, and special forces. Their existence is considered top secret as a black project. Very few people within the Jod Military Forces even know of their existence, let alone have ever seen a Strategic Assault Trooper. A course rumors are ripe with these "super soldiers" within small circles of the JMF but, officially, SAT assets are not acknowledged by the military. As such, their use is only through Royal Command and at that, under heavy classification & monitoring from the House of Royal Intelligence. There are plans to introduce the Strategic Assault Troopers on a larger, more visible way in the coming years. Characteristics , while the other is equipped with the Tac-A-1 Strategic Rifle. Also notice the trooper is the background with the rifle---he is only wearing the base layer of armor without the black trench coat-style armorweave jacket.]] Training, since an infant, has focused on brainwashing, discipline, military life, psychological control, and self-control. As the subjects aged, these elements were built upon and then turned into more combat-focused items, such as military maneuvers. Subjects were raised to view the Strategic Army Corps as brother, sister, mother, & father since a very young age, rejecting fear in the face of warfare, yet understanding fear if oneself would fail the Corps in anything, from socialization to testing to combat. Loyalty to the Corps, super soldier abilities, and the inability to be bribed to betray the Corps were hallmarks of the Strategic Assault Troopers. Second Generation: Genetic Engineering The "Second Generation" of Agoge-style soldiers is generally considered the current Strategic Assault Troopers and numbers surpass well over 16,000 males. Whatever failures from the First Generation were fixed and the successes of that generation were passed onto the Second Generation. It is generally accepted that the Second Generation's specifically altered genetic structure (genetic engineering), however limited, helped in the successful completion of the project as a whole. Armor, Weapons, & Vehicles . Notice the trooper's black trench coat-style armorweave jacket with an additional Armorweave Underlay Mark I (creating reinforced light armor). Also notice the trooper's beskar armored helmet, polarizing plastex lenses featuring an internal HUD system with communications, sensors, weapons' status, and other mission necessary information, such as maps, objectives, and other important information (which had a coating on the outside which would prevent anyone from seeing the HUD information from the outside looking in). Finally, a chemical & biological filtered lightly armored mask, which could sport attachments for specialized filters, oxygen tanks, and other environmental breathing equipment.]] Fair & Group Military Contracting has provided the Strategic Assault Trooper with all of their clothing, armor, weapons, and modes of transportation. Armor The soldier wears an airtight, temperature controlled black body glove under the army combat uniform, including a black trench coat-style armorweave jacket with an additional Armorweave Underlay Mark I (creating reinforced light armor). The torso of the super soldier is protected by a vest of armorweave & beskar armor reinforced with visible durasteel plates infused into the beskar armored vest. This combination created reinforced heavy armor. Despite the heavy armor, the soldier has great flexibility & range of motion, more so reflecting medium armor in movement then heavy armor. The helmet included a beskar armored cap, polarizing lenses, and a chemical & biological filtered lightly armored mask, featuring an internal HUD system for the soldier, bringing up communications, sensors, weapons' status, and other mission necessary information, such as maps, objectives, and other important information. Weapons .]] Strategic Assault Troopers were equipped with the Tac Series Strategic Weaponry, which included the following weapons: * Tac-A-1 Strategic Rifle * Tac-F-1 Strategic Flamethrower * Tac-K-1 Strategic Combat Knife * Tac-M-1 Strategic Carbine * Tac-MPD-1 Strategic Pistol * Tac-MPM-1 Strategic Missile Launcher * Tac-RMG-1 Strategic Minigun Vehicles Strategic Assault Troopers utilized the following vehicles & vessels: * Hammer Strike-class Landing Craft * Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle * Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle atop a Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle.]] Category:Kingdom of Jod